Digimon Savers Drabble Collection
by Mugen no Ken
Summary: A series of short stories focused on the characters of the 5th Digimon anime, Savers.
1. Undefeatable

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Savers is the property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Digimon Savers Drabble Collection  
By Infinity Blade  
**"**Undefeatable"  
****Characters:** Masaru, Sayuri, Chika, Agumon  
**When:** Between Episodes 2 and 3.  
**Notes: **I figured I would just reform "Undefeatable" into a general collection of Savers drabbles. They won't be in any particular chronological order, and probably not have any real connections to each other. But they're just fun little ficlets that allow me to write some character interaction while I'm still trying to figure out how to write something more in-depth for the series.

- - - -

"Here you go, Agu-chan!" Daimon Sayuri said cheerfully, handing her son's partner digimon another helping of rice.

Masaru's chopsticks clattered on the dinner table as he slowly turned his head to his mother. _"What?"_ the teenager muttered with as much irritation in his voice as he would dare throw at the woman who raised him. He wouldn't dare much, of course, so she didn't even bat an eye at him.

"What, would you like some more too?" Sayuri asked.

"Agu… chan?" Masaru asked, utterly mortified. Agumon, of course, just continued shoveling rice down to the bottomless pit that he called a stomach.

"I like it!" Chika proclaimed.

"You would!" Masaru snapped, and then looked back at Sayuri. "What kind of name is that for a proper follower!?"

"Honestly now!" Sayuri said, planting her hands on her hips. "Playing 'gangster' was cute when you were little, but you're fourteen now. Besides, Agu-chan is still a child!"

Not to mention a three-story tall, fire-breathing, ass-kicking machine on occasion, he wanted to say, but refrained. In fact, he said nothing more, and instead stabbed his chopsticks back into what was left of his food. He _couldn't_ say anything else. Daimon Sayuri would always be the one opponent he couldn't hope of defeating. He knew it wasn't even worth pursuing the debate any further. Didn't mean he loved her any less, but it was a fact he knew he'd have to live with for the rest of his life.

His annoyance quickly subsided as he resumed filling his stomach. At least he knew he was still king of the hill when it came to being at DATS investigator.

Not like he had much competition, after all.


	2. Hope

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Savers is the property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Digimon Savers Drabble Collection  
By Infinity Blade  
**"**Hope"  
****Characters:** Yoshino, Masaru  
**When:** Just after Episode 28.  
**Notes: **For this particular one, it has a good chance of being contradicted a bit later on, but I wanted an excuse to write a bit around this time period and have some interplay between Masaru and Yoshino. As well, any drabbles I'm able to get in at under 300 words will also be tossed up on the Digimon Drabbles LiveJournal community. Unfortunately, no matter how much I tried, I was unable to get this one under that… so… yeah.

**- - - -**

Yoshino frowned, staring up at the Digital World's night sky while dangling her bare feet in the water of the lake they had stopped by for the night. Her friends had all turned in for the night, resting after a long day of fighting before they resumed their search for Masaru's father and any hope of restoring their Digivices in the morning. Unable to sleep, the oldest human of the team was left with her thoughts.

Thoughts that, at that moment, weren't exactly what she would like to be dwelling on.

"The hell're you doin' up still?"

Yoshino jumped a bit, and glanced back to see Masaru leaning against a tree. "I could ask you the same question, you know."

"I just want to get moving again, but I know Agumon and the others are pretty beat."

"I see," she said, looking back to the sky. "I still can't believe it. That Captain Satsuma…"

Masaru snorted. "Y'know, I've been thinkin'…"

"Oh no."

"_Funny. _No, seriously."

Yoshino gave a half-hearted smile. "Then please, enlighten me, Professor Daimon."

"If we could beat that bird bastard and his buddies, even if it cost us our Digivices, how could they possibly KILL the Captain and Kudamon? I think those assholes are feedin' us a load a bullshit."

Yoshino's smile became a little more genuine, and she stared down at her reflection in the water. "That would be nice…" She knew that she wouldn't even be where she was – wouldn't be WHO she was – if Satsuma hadn't given her a chance. The chance to do something important with her life…

If Masaru, who showed his anger at the claims of Satsuma's death more than any of them, could believe something like that…

"I'm sure of it!" Masaru said, punching a fist into the air. "Just like Ojiichan, Kamemon, and Dad… I'm sure they're all out there. We just have to keep pushing and keep hope that we'll see them again!"

"If only we could fight ourselves, still…"

"We'll find Dad and we'll find a way again. I know it. Or else-"

"What? You and Agumon will beat BioThunderbirmon and Kurata down with your bare fists?"

Masaru didn't say anything. She looked back and just saw him grinning like a madman.

Sighing again, though she was more amused than anything else by that point, Yoshino shook her head. "Masaru, you're the worst."


	3. Hate

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Savers is the property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Digimon Savers Drabble Collection  
By Infinity Blade  
**"**Hate"  
****Characters: **Daimon Sayuri, Satsuma Rentarou, Kudamon  
**When: **Episode 27 

- - - -

Being a fugitive from the law certainly wasn't how Satsuma expected his life to turn out. He had once been a detective, working _for_ the police. And yet, there he was, temporarily hiding out at the Daimon household, jumping up to look outside every time he heard a car pass by.

It was making him paranoid.

Masaru and the others had already gone to retrieve the Noguchis. Shirokawa and Kurosaki, meanwhile, had gone to the Japanese Alps to scout the area. It wasn't a good idea for such a large group of people to leave the same place all at once, so Satsuma and Kudamon were biding their time before moving out. They were the last ones left…

"You know…"

Satsuma blinked a bit, he and Kudamon both simultaneously looking to see Masaru's mother, Sayuri, standing behind them.

"I know it seems petty to say this now, but for years, I really tried to hate you."

Satsuma looked away, back out the window. He had been honestly expecting something like that for a while.

"You and Yushima-san both. You appeared at our doorstep, and after that, _because_ of that, my Suguru was gone… when Masaru joined DATS, I somehow knew you were apart of it. And again, that thought resurfaced."

Satsuma bowed his head. "I'm sorr-"

"But that was a lie, I realized. Even when you tried to see if Chika was the same as Suguru and Masaru… I knew I couldn't hate you for it, because it wouldn't have made a difference. Masaru's a better person because of Agumon, and that would have happened regardless… but it's thanks to you he can still _be_ with Agumon. And Suguru… he would have found and gone to that world all by himself if he could have. I know that too well. So I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, even if I've never spoken those words to you…"

Satsuma finally looked back at her. "You would have every right to hate me for all of that. But… I thank you. Don't worry about Masaru, I think we all know he can take care of himself. But, regardless of that, even if it cost us our lives… We'll make certain to protect him. It's more important than anything else that those young people carry on."

Kudamon nodded. "After all, if not for your son's strength spurring on everyone else, we might not have any hope at all by this point. And Professor Daimon-"

"He'll be back," Sayuri said, firmly. "He and Masaru both will be back… soon. They wouldn't let us down. And I know you two won't, either." She smiled. "Please be safe, Satsuma-san. And thank you for everything."

Satsuma nodded, briefly touching the Digivice in his pocket.

He had sat back for too long. He _would_ protect those whose safety he had been charged with.

It was time.


	4. Trade

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Savers is the property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Digimon Savers Drabble Collection  
****By Infinity Blade  
****"Trade"  
****Characters:** Satsuma Rentarou, Kudamon  
**When:** Episode 27 

- - - -

Satsuma visibly grimaced as he walked away from the burning wreckage of the DATS patrol car, one of the last remaining pieces of their obliterated organization remaining. Not from the pain of diving out of an out-of-control car going far over the speed limit – the enhanced strength and durability he channeled out of his Digisoul protected him there. No, he grimaced because he knew what was coming.

"You know-" Kudamon, draped around his shoulders, began.

"Don't."

"Remember what happened when Touma drove the boat? During the battle with Aquilamon?"

"_Kudamon._"

"I'm merely saying, perhaps from now on… we should only let Yoshino drive."

"Can we please just get on with it?" Satsuma asked, raising up his fist, which had the crimson glow of his Digisoul erupting around it.

"You're lucky we're in the situation that we are, or else I'd be letting you walk the rest of the way."

"Not like you ever have to worry about that."

"Oh?" Kudamon's tone of amusement was rising with each word. "You finally grew a sense of humor after all these years?"

"I hope you realize this _really_ isn't the time for that."

"Yes, yes," Kudamon said, finally, leaping off of the Captain's shoulders.

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!"

"Kudamon, evolve! REPPAMON!"

As the resulting glow of evolution died down, the Adult-level Reppamon knelt down to let Satsuma climb on his back. "You owe me for this."

Satsuma actually found himself smirking, despite himself. "I just like to think we're switching places here."

Reppamon sighed as he began running down the road as fast as his four legs could carry him. "I see Yoshino isn't the only one whose personality is being influenced by Masaru these days…"

- - - -

**Notes: **Just for the record, the last line is a reference to Kudamon's line in Episode 10 to Yoshino when she's talking about what to do to Soulmon, where he compared her to Masaru. I always found it amusing. And as for Yoshino being the only one that should drive… lets face it. Everyone knows that's true.


	5. Crime

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Savers is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai. No harm intended; this is all for fun.

******Digimon Savers Drabble Collection  
By Mugen no Ken  
"Crime"  
****Characters:** Kouki, Fujieda Yoshino  
**********When:** Post-Series  
**Note:** Found this laying around from a few years back and realized it was uploaded. Figured, hey, why not?

* * *

Kouki coughed, and immediately grimaced in regret.

Yeah.

There was definitely something broken.

In retrospect, really, robbing those banks was probably what would be classified under the bad idea category. He only realized this, of course, as he began to pull himself out of the wall he had just been knocked through.

Really, though, it all seemed so simple on paper. He had recently come to the discovery that he held the power of a real Digi-Soul, just like that damned Daimon Masaru he had fought all those times. And with that loser having been GONE for, like, half a decade, getting a little bit of extra cash shouldn't have been THAT hard...

Grabbing a piece of the destroyed wall he was lying halfway through, he began to PAINFULLY pull himself up. Groggily, he looked ahead, and found his attacker was still there.

The long-haired police woman smirked, pounding a fist into her open palm. A bright pink glow flared up around her hands. Want to try that again, Kouki?

Kouki opened his mouth to say something, but just collapsed back, clutching his chest.

_Dammit to hell..._ he thought. _And I thought Daimon was bad._


End file.
